runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dijon
Dijon is the capital of The Principality of Dijon, which the city is named after. Dijon is a massive Saradominist fortress in which a city is located. To be accessed, completion of the quest Way Down South is required. History Dijon started as a castle with a small village around it owned by Flamtaerists in Bern. In the Second Age, a Saradominist expedition consisting of a small fleet carrying an army of centaurs and humans, and a few civilians was sent South. 2 ships were lost on the way. The 4 ships that made it landed in the Southern Lands a year after they left Asgarnia. They besieged the castle that would become Dijon and they built a large city surrounded by massive walls. The city is heavily fortified and defended. In the late-Second Age, Saradominist forces back in the main continent took Mort'ton, and when this news reached nearby Bern a few months later, a counter-offensive was sent from Bern to Dijon. Most of Bern's Wyrms were killed, so their forces were weak. However, they were still strong enough to hold against Dijon's defenses. Neither side could gain an advantage, and a stalemate was met. In the Fourth Age, Dijon's leaders saw it necessary to expand their land, so they built the village of Viculus on a fertile area. It was invaded by Bern several times, which is why it never grew much and stayed a small town throughout its history. To this day Dijon remains a mighty fortress, and it is still conquering nearby areas. City Dijon is a coastal city, with a small port and 3 massive stone walls surrounding it. The only entrance is by sea or by a large gate in the southern wall. Level 140 Centaurs and level 80 Dijon Guards patrol around the city. Level 50 Unicorns are also wandering around. Market Square In the center of the city there are various shops - a general shop, an archery store, a sword shop, and a rune store. Archery Shop *Oak shortbow - 50 gp *Oak longbow - 50 gp *Maple shortbow - 400 gp *Maple longbow - 500 gp *Magic shortbow - 5000 gp *Magic longbow - 5000 gp Sword Shop *Iron sword - 200 gp *Iron longsword - 300 gp *Steel sword - 500 gp *Steel longsword - 600 gp *Mithril sword - 650 gp *Mithril longsword - 700 gp *Adamant sword - 2000 gp *Adamant longsword - 2500 gp *Rune sword - 5000 gp *Rune longsword - 8000 gp There is a bank west of the Market Square. Docks At the port in the north of the city there are docks, and ships are currently docked in the harbor. Armory The armory is where the guards keep weapons. It is currently inaccessible. Walls The 3 great stone walls surrounding the city are massive, and guards are always patrolling. Archers and cannons are also on top of the wall. Castle Inside the castle there are level 95 Dijon Elite Guards. The castle is only 1 floor. In the center of the castle is the Lord Revilon, the current lord of Dijon and ruler of the Principality. The castle is the very same one taken from Bern during the Second Age. NPCs Guards *Centaur *Knight of Dijon *Guard Other *Unicorn Trivia *Dijon is the name of a city in eastern France *Though Dijon is the name of an actual city, it is based on Antioch.